


Delphi Desserts

by Multifandomgirl2



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Murder She Bakes - Joanne Fluke, Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blue Cookies, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Families of Choice, Friendship, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Pietro Maximoff Lives, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-24
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-08 19:15:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5509883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandomgirl2/pseuds/Multifandomgirl2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Darcy. No, it started with Steve, and Sunday breakfast. It became tradition for Steve to make some form of baked breakfast food on Saturday night and leave it in the oven on the common floor. Muffins, scones, pancakes, waffles, fancy pastries most people didn’t know existed, etc. Then they found Bucky, and Steve didn’t have time to make Sunday breakfast anymore, and Darcy lost plan A to get the scientists out of the labs. Thank Thor for the new bakery/coffee shop around the corner.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Start

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything but the recipes.

          It started with Darcy. No, it started with Steve, and Sunday breakfast. It became tradition for Steve to make some form of baked breakfast food on Saturday night and leave it in the oven on the common floor. Muffins, scones, pancakes, waffles, fancy pastries most people didn’t know existed, etc. Then they found Bucky, and Steve didn’t have time to make Sunday breakfast anymore, and Darcy lost plan A to get the scientists out of the labs. Plan B sucked. It usually involved wheedling, begging, threatening, and eventually involving Thor and Pepper, so Darcy tried to find a way to continue plan A. She couldn’t cook to save her life, but couldn’t find a little café/bakery that the scientists would be willing try-she could only find Starbucks, and Tony (and Darcy) was a coffee snob. Finally, after Tony had a 72 hour no-sleep crazy-engineer bring-things-to-life binge and insured that every coffee maker in the building became sentient and went on strike, Darcy had had enough. She told JARVIS she was going to find coffee, and sustenance, and strode right out of the front door of Star-sorry-Avengers Tower. She’d gone maybe 10 feet from the entrance when there was a whoosh of air and Pietro was walking beside her, wincing slightly as his still healing wounds twinged. “What are you doing? Dr. Cho said you should be resting for the next week! I don’t want your sister hexing me for not making sure you’re safe!”

          “I need food to heal, preferably something high in sugar. Besides, what Wanda doesn’t know won’t hurt her.” Pietro replied, his breathing completely normal, as if he hadn’t just run down thirty-something flights of stairs with still healing bullet wounds. “Where are we going? Will they have cake?”

The last two sentences made him sound like a little kid, and Darcy remembered just how little of his childhood he got to enjoy. She couldn’t in all fairness deprive him of something like cake, especially sice se herself was now getting a cake-craving. The slightest hint of chocolate was teasing at her nostrils like quail in front of a hunting dog. There was no way to resist. She followed the scent, slightly dreamy, and barely aware of Pietro walking alongside her. They stopped outside a small shop half-a-block away from the tower, overwhelmed by the combined scents of coffee, chocolate, strawberries, and orange. “Delphi Desserts” Pietro read. “Sounds Greek. Do you think they have baklava?”

Darcy shrugged. “Only one way to find out, huh?”

With that, she pushed open the door.


	2. Delphi Desserts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Something with chocolate, and caramel. And can we get a little more coffee? My sister has always wanted to try a cappuccino.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I own nothing but the recipes and the OCs.

A bell above the door jingled as they entered, and the scents of coffee, chocolate, strawberries, and oranges were almost overpoweringly delicious. “HI! Welcome to Delphi Desserts!” A cheerful looking eight year old with Thor level muscles chirped at them, an easy grin spreading across his face, and Darcy could see a smear or two of grease on his forehead, just under his hairline.

“Thanks,” She replied. “How’d they get you out of your workshop?”

A startled look crossed his face, before his eyes flashed with mischief and an impish smirk put her slightly on edge. “Rio threatened to cut off my supply of chocolate, and Jake S. bribed me with chocolate, so here I am.”

Pietro laughed. “Don’t you wish it was that easy at home?” 

Darcy giggled, slightly bitter. “You live with a mechanic?” The kid asked.

“Yeah, who’s also an engineer, and hasn’t slept once in the past 72 hours.”

“Then you’ll need a major coffee haul, huh? Right this way, we have samples of everything, and a list that compares all our stuff to what you would see elsewhere.” His demeanor instantly changed, becoming professional, yet somehow still friendly and cheerful. 

Pietro walked over to the indicated area, eyes flashing greedily. An array of samples of chocolate, vanilla, and other assorted flavors of cake were spread out across the counter, directly above their corresponding cake, and trays of pixie cups full of different coffees, smoothies, and shakes sat in front of signs that labeled the ingredients and names. A fifteen/sixteen year old girl sat behind the counter drawing a quick but fantastic sketch of a guy Darcy didn’t know, but thought she remembered seeing once or twice. She looked up as Pietro approached, and he faltered as her emerald green eyes seemed to glow slightly, as if judging him. He seemed to have passed her test, because a small smile appeared on her face, as if she was shy, and she put down the pencil. “What can I get for you?”

Darcy jumped in. “Enough coffee to drown an elephant, evenly split between black, and frappuccino, a pot of herbal tea and one of your fresh-made strawberry health-shakes. We’ll add more to our order, after we sample everything.” 

The word-vomit didn’t seem to phase the girl, whose name tag said  _ Rio _ , and she jotted down a couple quick symbols on a notebook that had been hidden by the sketchbook, tore that note out, folded it into a paper airplane, took careful aim, and threw. The point of the plane hit a button, a brief alarm blared, and the door behind her swung open as three teenagers-two boys and one girl-filtered into the room to start making the coffee and tea. One of the boys was the one she had been drawing when they entered, and Pietro found himself suppressing a flash of jealousy, until he kissed the blond girl as he accepted a pot of black coffee from her. Meanwhile, Darcy had been sampling everything, and looked like she was in heaven. “What should we get, Pietro?”

“Something with chocolate, and caramel. And can we get a little more coffee? My sister has always wanted to try a cappuccino.”

That shy smile was flashed at him again, and he tried hard not to blush. “The coffee will be right out, and I think I know just the thing for you.”

She ducked into the back, and came out around a minute later carrying a small box, just big enough for four or five cupcakes, with a ribbon wrapped around it. The other boy, the blond one had been steadily filling paper bags with all the pastries Darcy ordered as the blond girl, her startling grey eyes narrowed in concentration wrote down the prices, easily calculating what she had written down whenever Darcy stopped to take a breath. The box of cake-or-cupcakes and the pastries were carefully sorted into larger bags, with reinforced bottoms, as the kid at the door-Harley-whispered to them, and the coffee was organized into a large cup for Wanda, and two styrofoam dispensers as big as Pietro’s head, and the tea was poured into another styrofoam dispenser, and they were all loaded into a carefully packed box by Jake S. and Percy-according to their name tags-while Darcy paid Annabeth, and slipped in a generous tip. Rio loaded the box into Pietro’s arms, and Darcy picked up the bags, and a health-shake was put into the same tray as the cappuccino for Wanda, which was then put into Darcy’s free hand, and before they knew it, they were out the door and heading back to the tower. Pietro heard, “Our first customer of the day!” as the door closed behind them, and smiled slightly as cheers echoed. They were halfway up the tower in the elevator when the scents emanating from the bags, box, and tray drew the first person, Natasha, followed closely by Clint. Then Wanda, and Steve, and Bucky wasn’t even a second behind him. Thor brought Sam, and Rhodey, and they all managed to fit into the elevator, which at that time was permeated with the scents of the food and the coffee, and they were all half-high on it by the time they reached the communal floor and piled out to grab individual mugs and plates and gather expectantly around Darcy, looking at her as if she was the savior of the planet instead of them. Pietro handed Wanda her cappuccino, and glanced around for Tony so he could get a health-shake that didn’t have grease of some kind in it and froze.  _ That’s _ why Darcy needed the coffee.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I don't actually know much about coffee, so I'm just using stuff I actually know, and that aren't Starbucks, because Tony's a coffee snob.


End file.
